El cumplido
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: -Pues... este pastel no esta nada mal Mrs. Lovett - fue lo único que pudo decir. ToddxLovett.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes utlizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

EL CUMPLIDO

Ya oscurecía en Londres, las calles cada vez parecían mas desiertas, pero había una en la que el ruido aun no se apagaba del todo; risas, conversaciones, cantos de hombres que se habían pasado con las copas, el sonido de los cubiertos al cortar y chocar contra el plato, el de la gente al masticar y saborear la carne que es tan preciada en esos días; en la tienda de pasteles de carne de Mrs. Lovett, ubicada en una esquina de la calle Fleet, nadie quiere ir a dormir aún. Nadie podría culparlos, ya que, como todos dicen, esos son los pasteles de carne más deliciosos de Londres; todo el mundo desea comer hasta reventar.

- ¿Algún problema, Mr. Todd?

En mitad de la estrecha escalera que conduce al sótano, dos siluetas hacen oídos sordos a los reclamos de los clientes, que ruegan por la nueva tanda de pasteles que esta por salir. Y es que algo mucho más importante captura su atención en esos momentos. No se mueven, ninguno de los dos da la menor señal de querer hacerlo, sólo se miran en silencio, se examinan sin entender el por qué lo hacen, sienten el aliento del otro muy cerca de sus rostros, por primera vez desde que se conocen se fijan en las facciones e imperfecciones del otro. Sus manos tiemblan por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, los cuales se desean, desean el contacto de otro de su misma naturaleza, ya que esa sensación hace tiempo ya que la creían olvidada.

- Ninguno, Mrs. Lovett.

La más alta de las siluetas observa a su compañera extrañamente interesada por su pálido rostro, sus mejillas levemente hundidas y los labios descoloridos que cada vez están más cerca de los suyos. Por otro lado, la silueta más baja no puede evitar suspirar al cruzar su mirada con los oscuros ojos que la observan, ni sentir el leve sonrojo que empieza a cubrir sus mejillas cuando mira el carismático mechón de pelo blanco en la cabeza de su compañero. Ninguno de los dos se preocupa ya por los gritos exasperados de los clientes, ni por el olor de masa quemada que comienza a llegar a sus narices desde el sótano.

- Mrs. Lovett, no… - susurra el hombre al sentir algunos de los cabellos de la mujer frente a si rozar suavemente su rostro – sabe muy bien que…

- Calle, Mr. T, calle – fue lo último que pronunció la escuálida mujer antes de unir sus labios con los del sorprendido barbero.

Hace tiempo que ninguno de los dos besaba a alguien, el sólo contacto los hacía estremecerse. Al principio no había sido mas que un temeroso roce de sus bocas, pero los segundos pasaban y ese tímido roce ya se había convertido en un beso profundo y apasionado. Las pálidas manos de Sweeney Todd se enredaban en los desarreglados cabellos de Nellie Lovett, quien había soltado la bandeja con pasteles que cargaba para tomar entre sus manos el rostro del barbero y acariciarlo con cariño. Ya no había distancia alguna entre ellos, y sus respiraciones se habían fusionado en una. Ya comenzaba a faltarles el aire, pero ninguno de los dos quería detenerse.

Hace mucho que los dos anhelaban un contacto de ese tipo, y no faltaba más: quince años encerrado en una mugrienta y oscura celda de dos por dos metros, conviviendo con ratas, cucarachas y la escoria mas sucia de la ciudad habían hecho que Benjamin Barker olvidara lo que se sentía ser amado; enviudar a tan temprana edad, mantener en pie el negocio familiar a duras cuestas en tiempos en que los precios de todo subían alarmantemente, ser relegada de su circulo de amistades por el simple hecho de que comenzaba a faltarle dinero, hace mucho que ningún hombre había sentido particular interés en Mrs. Lovett y eso la mortificaba en al soledad de su tienda. Pero ahora ellos dos se tenían el uno al otro, se suponía que todo mejoraría.

Pero las heridas del pasado seguían abiertas, y ni siquiera un beso era capaz de curarlas tan fácilmente.

Con un ligero empujoncito, Sweeney Todd alejó el cuerpo y los labios de Nelly Lovett de los suyos. Eso no podía pasar, no era posible… ya no.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sweeney?

- Lucy…

Ese nombre volvió a interponerse entre los dos. Parecía una maldición, un tabú que siempre terminaba por hacer las cosas peor.

- Olvídela, Mrs. Todd, yo puedo ser mucho mejor esposa que ella.

Dolía, esa distancia obligada entre ellos dolía.

- No puedo olvidarla, Mrs. Lovett, usted sabe eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- La amo, por eso, aún amo a Lucy.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, Mrs. Lovett bajó la mirada y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo evitó que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su rostro, mientras lentamente recogía uno a uno los pasteles que habían caído en los escalones cercanos. Los soplaba para quitarles alguna pelusa, los limpiaba contra su vestido para deshacerse de las manchas y luego los volvía a poner en la bandeja. Al terminar y sin mirar al hombre que aún mudo se encontraba a su lado, se alejó escaleras arriba donde unos clientes impacientes la recibieron con júbilo al verla aparecer con los pasteles.

Sweeney Todd la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta desapareció por al puerta que daba a la tienda, no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro, mas en su interior la culpa le molestaba un poco. Sabía que al haberla besado de esa forma, correspondiéndola, le había causado un daño difícilmente reparable.

Pero es que eso no podía ser, no podía besarla pensando en Lucy y no en ella.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó al sótano, quería revisar la caída por la trampilla de uno de los clientes que acaba de atender, parecía haberse atorado. Tomó una escoba y se encerró en el sótano, no quería que los clientes de Mrs. Lovett escucharan más de lo necesario.

Dos horas después el local ya se encontraba cerrado y completamente vacío, por la calle Fleet no circulaban más que gatos, perros callejeros y uno que otro borrachín perdido. Sweeney Todd bajó lentamente las escaleras que conducían desde su despacho al local de pasteles, le extrañaba sentir aun el olor de los pasteles cocinándose. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Mrs Lovett en ese momento? Entró en la tienda, tirando el pañuelo manchado en sangre con el cual se estaba limpiando las manos sobre una de las mesas y pasó directamente a sentarse en una de las sillas de la barra. A lo lejos podía sentir como su amiga manipulaba las bandejas, cortaba los inertes cuerpos de sus clientes, y por último los metía a la trituradora y los convertía en la sabrosa carne que todos pensaban que era.

Podía imaginarse cada uno de los movimientos de Mrs. Lovett: primero arrastraba uno de los cuerpos hacia la mitad de la habitación, se paraba y se quedaba un rato estirándose, pensando que talvez no le haría mal algo de ayuda, _"Una señorita no puede estar haciendo esta cantidad de fuerza, me volveré vieja antes de tiempo" _– se diría mientras va hacia el fondo de la habitación, a un lado del horno, para tomar el hacha y luego volver junto al cadáver para cortarlo en pedacitos, siempre empezando por terminar su trabajo, cortando el cuello de los malnacidos. Después de diez o doce cortes, tomaría una a una las partes cercenadas y las tiraría sin cuidado en la trituradora, donde, haciendo nuevamente acopio de su fuerza, giraría la manivela accionando la máquina, haciéndola producir la exquisita pasta que tenía encantada a la ciudad de Londres.

Bastardos caníbales, todos merecen morir – piensa a la vez que hace volar de un golpe de su dedo a una cucaracha que cruzaba la mesa. En eso Mrs. Lovett entra a la habitación cargando una pequeña bandeja con un pastel humeante. Los dos amigos no se miran, el barbero no sabe que decir, sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido horas atrás. Aunque, por como actúa su compañera, pareciera que esta lo hubiera borrado de su mente.

- ¿Una copa de Gin, Mr. Todd? – pregunta Mrs. Lovett de espaldas.

Él no necesita responder, Mrs. Lovett simplemente se limita a limpiar un vaso cercano, llenarlo del fuerte licor y ponerlo frente a él, Sweeney Todd sigue sin decir nada, y es que por primera vez en su vida no encuentra las palabras correctas. No puede más que aceptar el trago en silencio y bebérselo todo de una sola vez. Su garganta le arde, pero no importa.

Debe disculparse, debe aclarar todo este asunto.

- Adivine, Mr. T, me ha sobrado algo de masa y tiempo, así que he decidido prepararle uno de mis deliciosos pasteles.

El barbero se sorprende al ver el humeante pastel de apetitosa apariencia frente a él. Frunce el seño y hace un particular gesto con la nariz, como si estuviera oliendo algo de verdad desagradable, mientras observa desconfiado el supuestamente inofensivo y delicioso alimento. Mrs. Lovett se da cuenta de esto y sonríe divertida.

- No tiene de que preocuparse – le dice la mujer, acercándole algunas servilletas – es carne que compre en el mercado, me costó un montón encontrarla, y aunque no es de la mejor, al menos no es la carne de algún cura o poeta de por aquí.

- ¿Y de qué es? – pregunta el pálido hombre tomando el pastel, poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos para examinarlo.

- De cerdo.

- Ya veo.

- Coma con confianza, debe estar hambriento después del día tan ajetreado que tuvo¿o me equivoco?

Se llevó el pastel a la boca más confiado, pero no así seguro de lo que hacía. Mordió la blanda masa y saboreó el delicioso sabor de la carne de cerdo bien cocida, no pudo evitar la sonrisa de placer que se apoderó de su rostro. Mientras comía pensaba que debía agradecerle a Mrs. Lovett por no haberse olvidado de él, y por no haberlo ignorado como él habría hecho luego de lo que paso en las escaleras del sótano. Ya llevaba la mitad del pastel comido cuando se decidió a decir algo.

- Mrs. Lovett debo decirle algo…

- ¿Que cosa, Mr. Todd?

Pero no era tan fácil como creía.

- ¿Mr. Todd?

- Pues… este pastel no esta nada mal, Mrs. Lovett – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Sintiéndose satisfecho y un poco avergonzado, y aún estando el pastel a la mitad, se limpió con una de las servilletas los restos de migajas que habían quedado en su boca y se marchó deseándole buenas noches a la mujer.

Nellie Lovett lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió al doblar la esquina que conducía a la escalera de la barbería. Con una sonrisa se concentró en sentir los pasos de su amado en el piso superior mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la silla que le había pertenecido a su poco agraciado Albert. Tiró las sobras del pastel a la basura, echó la servilleta de género a remojar y limpió el plato y el vaso que quedaban. Al terminar y con un suspiro, apagó con un suave soplido las velas de las lámparas que alumbraban el lugar y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ella sabía muy bien que había querido decir el barbero con ese cumplido, y se sentía feliz por ello. Porque entendía que en algún pequeño rinconcito del corazón de ese hombre existía un cariño especial por ella. Y pensó en el mar, en su futura casa en la playa donde los dos vivirían juntos, criando al pequeño Toby.

En todo eso pensaba Mrs. Lovett al irse a dormir.

Lo que no sabía la mujer es que ese cariño especial que sentía Benjamin Barker por ella, no alcanzaría para salvarla del terrible odio y deseo por venganza que consumía el corazón de Sweeney Todd.

Porque ella podía existir en el corazón de Benjamin Barker, pero no en el del barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet.

Lo supo cuando este la lanzo a las llamas de su horno días después.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la Autora:  
Me inspire en este fic al escuchar la cancion de Nek "Laura no está", es genial esa cancion y creo que le viene en cierto modo a los sentimientos de Sweeney por Mrs. Lovett. En fin, ojala que este fic haya sido de su agrado.

Saber Nezumi.


End file.
